Leyendas
by Tornado
Summary: Lo que pudo ser... lo que puede llegar a ser... (Oneshoot)


**Leyendas**

Eones... demasiados eones han pasado.... mis hermanos, todos ellos se han ido... la nueva generación es aún joven. Aprenden rápido, pero sin la guía adecuada podrían llegar a cometer los mismos errores de nuestros ancestros. Nosotros, los X'el Naga, los viajeros del mundo lejano... por nuestra responsabilidad ahora esta parte del universo se ve amenazada...

Cuando huimos de nuestro destruido universo pensamos que era lo mejor; dejamos atrás largos conflictos que no hicieron sino llevar a nuestra raza al borde del exterminio.... los dos bandos, los guardianes de Khaydarin y Uraj se separaron entonces al pactar la paz.... por el bien de nuestra raza... o al menos, eso es lo que neciamente creímos, cuando en nuestro afán de conocimiento y armados sólo de la inocencia de un recién nacido comenzamos a jugar a crear un nuevo universo

Nuestros hermanos.... aquellos con quienes combatimos de una forma tan ciega, todos ellos han muerto, o al menos, eso creímos hasta encontrar esta nave-mundo.... sólo unos pocos han logrado salvarse de tan largo viaje... su extenso sueño toca a su fin, mis hemanos... volverán a la vida... el poder de Uraj y Khaydarin nos ha llamado para pelear esta última batalla... debemos remediar el mal que causamos

Cuando creamos tal infinidad de formas de vida dentro de esta pequeña galaxia jamás llegamos a creer lo que sucedería después de tan largas edades.... nuestros esporádicos encuentros con los clanes Khaydarin nos llevaron al conocimiento mutuo acerca de nuestros experimentos acerca de intentar poblar este pequeño rincón del nuevo universo que adoptamos como hogar; supimos entonces de la existencia de los Primeros Nacidos.... la primera raza suficientemente fuerte para preservarse a lo largo de las edades.... eran formidables, se hacían llamar a sí mismos "Protoss". La unión que entre ellos existía era algo que jamás llegaríamos a comprender. Sus poderes psiónicos estaban fuera de nuestro alcance... únicamente usando los cristales podíamos llegar a un nivel de conciencia que ellos alcanzaban en forma innata....

Que gran error se cometió entonces.... mis hermanos revelaron su presencia sobre ellos... al principio todo marchó bien, pero tal conocimiento acerca del cosmos y sobre sí mismos hizo de los Protoss una raza egoísta, tanto que ante las suspicacias de sus creaciones mis hermanos trataron de huir de Aiur, el planeta de aquella nueva raza.

La batalla que se suscitó entonces fue indescriptible.... más de la tercera parte de los guardianes del poder de Khaydarin murieron en la huída.... antes de partir para siempre, decidieron ver si sus hijos habían sido capaces de sobreponerse a todo y volver a trabajar unidos, como siempre lo habían hecho..... lamentable... sin duda una pérdida total... la raza Protoss se enfrescó en una mortal guerra de clanes... nuestros hermanos decidieron por fin abandonar ese mundo, sabiendo de antemano que la luz que se les había brindado a los Primeros Nacidos era algo destinado a perderse para siempre.... ni aún nuestro eventual contacto con los guerreros Rogue, la tribu Protoss llamada Dark Templars cambió nuestra forma de pensar.... ilustramos a Zeratul, uno de sus prelados, en el uso de las energías de un cristal de Uraj que ellos habían recuperado de entre los sistemas de la nave en la cual fueron obligados a salir de Aiur por su congéneres luego de el final de uno de sus conflictos.... desde aquel día, nada volvimos a saber de ellos

Nosotros, los guardianes de Uraj, los que siempre nos supusimos capaces de acometer empresas perfectas... nosotros, sabios orgullosos, caímos en el mismo error de nuestro hermanos.... creamos por nuestra parte miles de razas, la mayoría de ellas se perdieron en el olvido, destruidas a sí mismas por sus propias imperfecciones... sin embargo, una de ellas, no la más fuerte ni la más inteligente, sino la más adaptable y tenaz sobrevivió... siempre envueltos en guerras internas, matándose, destruyéndose, aniquilándose, y sin embargo creciendo.... eso era lo que más nos maravillaba de ellos... a pesar de sus estúpidas disputas se las arreglaban para sobrevivir, y no sólo eso, progresaban... ayudados únicamente por su limitado intelecto llegaron a dominar su mundo... sin embargo, cuando su propia estirpe comenzó a cambiar hacia una nueva forma y evolucionar a un siguiente nivel, entonces hizo aparición nuevamente su rasgo más distintivo: el miedo.... los humanos, como se hacían llamar, comenzaban a manifestar los mismos atisbos de poder psiónico que los Protoss... pero con una notable diferencia; los Protoss, ante todo, eran una raza de guerreros, fuertes, veloces, ágiles.... sin embargo, los débiles y efímeros humanos, con su insignificante fortaleza, mostraban el mismo nivel de conciencia que los Primeros Nacidos...

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que algunos de ellos eran diferentes fué cuando estalló el holocausto.... hicimos lo mismo que nuestros hermanos: nos alejamos de ellos, creyendo que ya era demasiado tarde para buscar la forma de salvarles... el dolor que inundó nuestras almas sólo tenía comparación al de los guadianes de Khaydarin cuando debieron abandonar a sus hijos en el inhóspito Aiur.....

Después.... después sólo obscuridad... vagamos por largas eras, buscando, aprendiendo, pero jamás intervinimos en el desarrollo de otras razas.... abrigábamos la secreta esperanza de que un día encontríamos por fin aquello que tanto buscamos.... que un día una nueva raza se levantaría de entre nuestras creaciones para volverse fuerte, decidida, poderosa...

Que ingenuos hemos sido...

Caímos en nuestro propio juego...

Nuestro poder... se ha vuelto en nuestra contra...

Al abrir las consola de mando de la nave recién descubierta nos damos cuenta del por qué de su catastrófico estado. Los registros de los cristales indican la existencia de una raza de la que no teníamos conocimiento; el último intento de nuestros hemanos por lograr la pureza... una raza cuya estructura es algo completamente nuevo; todo su sitema jerárquico es rudimentario, pero extremadamente efectivo... Obedecen las órdenes de una sola mente; sus premisas de comportamiento son las más elementales: destruir, aprender, erradicar, asimilar, proseguir.... según los datos, esa raza llamada Zerg acabó con todo el resto de la flota Khaydarin simplemente por considerar que era una amenaza para su existencia.... eliminaron a sus creadores con el único propósito de dominar... aprendieron además de la existencia de la cultura Protoss.... y han encaminado sus pasos a una contienda de proporciones apocalípticas...

Ahora sabemos que los Protoss lograron sobrevivir... que la humanidad también lo ha hecho... y que esta nueva amenaza intenta aplastar toda forma de vida que no le sea útil... sin embargo... sin embargo aún queda una luz de esperanza en los restos de nuestro mundo

El último mensaje es inquietante.... alguien, o algo, a activado el sistema de poder del templo.... ese alguien ha desplegado todo el poder de dos de los critales que aún sobreviven... sólo recordar de lo que son capaces los cristales de Uraj y Khaydarin juntos es algo que nos llena de pavor.... siempre los usamos para crear, para canalizar el poder... pero empleados de otra manera su fuerza destructiva es igualmente avasalladora.... el hecho es que sólo un miembro del consejo X'el Naga puede llevar a cabo tal acción.... es cierto, de acuerdo a los registros evolutivos de los primeros nacidos que recuperamos de la nave de Zeratul es posible que algún miembro de su cónclave lo haya hecho.... poseen el poder y la capacidad mental para hacerlo... pero aunque sean ellos quienes estén en nuestro primer planeta de este universo, el simple hecho que los cristales, después de tantas edades, funcionen de la misma manera que cuando fueron creados, es algo que nos llena de esperanza... quizás aún podamos reparar el daño causado

Y ahora yo, Nul, uno de los últimos guardianes originales del poder de los cristales de Uraj, me encuentro ante el mas grave predicamento: dentro de la nave, en uno de los compartimientos de suspensión se encontraban las escencias de dos Primeros Nacidos; sus nombres: Khas y Adun... sus escencias están intactas, podremos incorporarlas en un nuevo cuerpo.... si el resto de los ancianos están de acuerdo y si su nivel de conciencia es igual al que indican los registros que les acompañaban, entonces..... entonces renacerán como un X'el Naga..... entonces, la conciencia prevalecerá sobre la fuerza.... entonces, el universo que conocemos tendrá una nueva oportunidad, y volveremos a ser los viajeros de un mundo lejano, aquellos que un día jugaron a ser dioses, sólo para darse cuenta que no tenían el derecho de usar tal poder..... ese día espero estar allí para pelear la última batalla contra las hordas Zerg.... ese día, por fin, nosotros, los X'el Naga, seremos liberados.... será el día en que la luz por fin vencerá a la obscuridad


End file.
